cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Eccleston
Christopher Eccleston (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Let Him Have It (1991)'' [Derek Bentley]: Executed by hanging (after being unjustly sentenced to death for Robert Morgans murder). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Shallow Grave (1994)'' [David Stephens]: Stabbed in the back of the neck by Kerry Fox while Christopher is trying to kill Ewan McGregor. His body is shown at the beginning of the movie as he narrates from beyond the grave, but it isn't revealed until the end that he was already dead in the opening close-up. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Elizabeth (1998)'' [Duke of Norfolk]: Executed by beheading (off-screen); his severed head is shown on a pike afterwards. (Thanks to Tommy and Gordon) *''eXistenZ (1999)'' [Seminar Leader]: Shot in the chest with a gristle-gun by Kris Lemche; this turns out to be a simulation. (He survives in reality.) (Thanks to ND) *''Heart (1999)'' [Gary Ellis]: Commits suicide by slitting his throat with a scalpel, as Saskia Reeves looks on; Saskia then cuts out his heart and takes the blame for his "murder." (Thanks to ND) *''Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)'' [Raymond Calitri]: Falls to his death (landing on a coffin) after Nicolas Cage knocks him off of a platform as Christopher is about to shoot Delroy Lindo. (Thanks to ND) *''The Others (2001)'' [Charles Stewart]: Killed (off-screen) in combat; he appears as a ghost when he returns to talk to Nicole Kidman, but his ghostly nature isn't revealed until Nicole realizes that she herself is a ghost. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''28 Days Later (2002)28 Days Later (2002)[''Major Henry West]: Mauled to death by the infected Marvin Campbell. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Revengers Tragedy (2002)'' [Vindici]: Shot to death (off-camera) by guards, along with the rest of his family, when they take Anthony Booth hostage in the palace; we only hear the shots after the camera pans up to a portrait of Queen Elizabeth II. *''The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising (2007)'' [The Rider]: Apparently destroyed when Alexander Ludwig uses his powers to trap Christopher in one of his own spheres, then drops it into the murky waters. (It's ambiguous whether this constitutes a "death," but I'll list it just in case. (Thanks to ND) *''Amelia (2009)'' [Fred Noonan]: Dies (off-screen) in a presumed plane crash, along with Hilary Swank; the movie ends with them flying over the sea while low on fuel, but their disappearance is a well-known historic fact. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Thor: The Dark World (2013)'' [Malekith]: Crushed to death by his own falling spaceship when Stellan Skarsgard sends it through a portal, after Chris Hemsworth had thrown Christopher into that same realm at the end of their fight. TV Deaths *''Cracker: To Be a Somebody, Part 2 (1994) '[DCI David Bilborough]: Stabbed repeatedly with a bayonet by Robert Carlyle; he dies after dragging himself outside to radio to his colleagues. (Thanks to ND) *Doctor Who: The Parting of the Ways (2005)' [The Ninth Doctor]: Dies of cellular damage after absorbing the Time Vortex energy from Billie Piper; he regenerates into David Tennant afterwards. (As with all Doctor Who regeneration scenes, it's arguable whether this is a "death" scene, but I'm counting it as the "death" of Christopher's incarnation of the character.) (''Thanks to Tommy) *'[[Fortitude (2015 series)|Fortitude: ''Episode 2 (2015)]]' [''Professor Charlie Stoddart]: Dies (off-screen) from his injuries after being Stabbed and slashed by an unknown murderer. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by mutant attck Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by murder